Halo: First contact
by frankishe
Summary: We all know what happend when halo was discovered in the 26th century, but little known to the future, early in the 21st century, forunner ruins were dicovered, now the flood are loose and the flegling UNAF is in the fight of its life, gore, violence,
1. Chapter 1

Right I know I'm REALLY straying from established shit in this one but mainly in following chapters

At any rate this will get more halo related in the following chapters and as usual I don't own the story that's Bungie's job

August,24 2027 2:34 AM*  
North-Eastern Alberta Canada  
Esso rig 347

John Kalinski strained as he pulled the head off the well, fully prepared to have a jet of oil fly up, instead it was nothing. "Looks like we've got another dry well boss" he yelled to the foreman. He allowed a chuckle when his gas metre started to ring. He looked at the digital readout on his arm, he then ran  
" all hands, we have a huge buildup of methane down there, it could go at any second GET THE FUCK OFF THE RIG" he yelled into his radio as he put on a SCBA. He breathed in the compressed air and started the company truck. He looked back at his RMMS or Remote Manipulation and Monitoring System and gasped as the system was expecting a 6 kiloton yield if the methane were to detonate "guys, fucking haul ass if this shit goes it'll go with the force of a small nuke!" he yelled over the radio. He saw a man in an Exosuit run over to the truck at 30kph and he got in as the safety officer got in as well. " c'mon, he yelled to the foreman, he heard his voice say " I have to turn off the drill before there's a spark, go without me" with that John backed out of the site and pushed the hydrogen powered engine to it's limit as the lights dimmed away. His RMMS said 21% O2 73% N2. John ripped off his mask and breathed in the pine scented air. Then a flash blinded him, it was followed by an ear-splitting roar. The shockwave threw the truck into a tree and then darkness.

August, 24 2027 2:37 AM  
Highway 28, 25 km north of Bonnyville 45km east of rig 347  
Highway patrol car*

It had been an uneventful night *so far for Sgt. Will Bates as he drove down the main highway of the region. He had not even gotten a call from dispach which was odd. Then the sky to the west lit like day and a huge blue fireball mushroomed up in the distance. His night had just became more interesting.

August, 24 2027 3:26 AM*  
1.2km west of rig 347  
Wrecked Esso company truck 036582

Patrick Westcot woke inside his exosuit and saw that it's HUD had a large crack down the centre of his faceplate and that the truck had been decimated, but his seat was intact, save the jammed door which he punched open with his enhanced strength. He stumbled out of the wreck and checked his RMMS, he saw both were flatlined. Patrick unsealed his helmet and took it off. He didn't want to look at the truck, he had worked with this crew for 5 years and he didn't Want to see their bodies. He pondered how he would tell John's wife. He went to get up and walk to the rig when he saw a police car speed up the road, dodging around fallen trees. He waved at the car and it stopped. The sergeant rolled down his window and said " where did it happen" "about a click down the road" " get in"

Esso rig 347

Patrick replaced his helmet and information started to flow into the holographic HUD and he saw the power level in the batteries was still good and amazingly, his suit was still sealed. "Display active life signs" he said "none found" the pleasant female computer voice replied. "shit" Patrick said as he climbed the risen side of the crater and he looked down into the crater. What he saw was... Amazing. Below him were ruins of something... Enormous and not human at all.

Dum Dum Dummmmm


	2. Chapter 2

Now I start screwing with stuff, just warning you guys

August 24 2027 10:00AM

In low earth orbit

UNSS Vimy

Captain Johannas Bauer stood in the elevator with a broad smile on his face. He was the first Capitan of a military space vessel. The door opened to the bridge and he was greeted by applause. As he walked into the command centre of the kilometer long vessel. The ship was meant for quick deployment of United Nation Security Council forces, namely the famed drop battalion the "Hell jumpers" who during world war 3 dropped from orbital stations to take out launch sites. the ship was also armed with a MK. 2 "Excalibur" Rail gun, 358 "Lancer" space to space missiles, and 20 30 mm point defense cannons. "start the fusion reactor" said Johannas in his Bavarian accent. A hum filled the air and then the ship's lights flickered on. The comm officer turn in his seat and said "sir there has been a development planet side". "What is it" replied Johannas "it appears they have found alien ruins.

September 4 2027 4:47PM

Forerunner ruins in area known as site 347

At entrance

Pvt. James Forener of the 2PPCLI stood outside the entrance of the alien building clicking the selector on his C-13 assult rifle from safe, to single to auto, and back. Something wasn't right with this place, it just didn't feel right. He saw some scientists burning through the door and he started adjusting his ceramic body armour. The scientists finally got through and went inside with members of JTF2 members of Canada's elite special forces who had full body armour and a full face helmet on. That's when he smelled it, a smell of decomposing matter and death. He moved away from the door and lit a cigarette to cover the smell.

September 4 2027 8:50PM

Low earth orbit

UNSS Vimy

Johannas paced the bridge waiting for news about the artifact, he sat down and started his report " Capitans report, September 4, 2027 I wish this waiting would end, it seems like days since the science team went into the artifact. But has been no contact with them, four hours is too long. The JTF2's that went with them know to radio in. Something is wrong, I've told our troops to be ready for deployment. It could be nothing, but my intuition says otherwise."

Septemper 5, 2027 12:18AM

Site 347

Pvt. Forener lit a cigarette, there had still been no word from the artifact, and he was still waiting for a call over the radio. He took a long drag savoring the taste of it. Then a burst of static then gunfire, screams, and confused yelling. Then a voice. "This is bravo two chairle to base". "Go ahead bravo two". A voice replied "We have contact, thousands of them! We've lost 12 men and...gahhh" then the line went dead. The soldiers leveled their rifles at the door. Gun fire could be heard, then they heard a yell of "freindlies!", as the JTF2's raced out of the artifact. The soldiers lined up behind sand bags. "What do we do Sarge?", said a reserve soldier to one of the JTF2's. His reply was simple, "kill every inhuman son of a bitch that comes through that door" he yelled with fear in his voice. Another JTF member said " switch to API ammo, it works wonders we need to hold them off until a transport can take this scientist away, she has valuable information critical to the enemy so she says"

September 5 12:20 AM

UNSS Vimy Low

Earth orbit over Canada

"Sir video transmission from site 347" said Johannes's comm officer. "let's see it. A holographic screen formed infront of them, static gave away to a view of a JTF member spattered in orange goo. " we need a transport down here as fast as possible we won't survive long against these things, and we have a scientist with important cargo." Johannes wasted no Time " prep all pods for launch, prepare a transport, alert all marines, and get a squad of Helljumpers down there.

September 5 2027 12:23 AM

UNSS Vimy Barracks deck

Sgt. Erik Black was woken by alarms and burst into action, He pulled on his clothes and moved into the armory, he put on his Kevlar full body suit which had a series of monitors and painkiller injectors. He pulled on his ceramic plate chest plates, and attached the shoulder guards. "Hey sarge, any idea what this bullshit is about." said a drop trooper in his squad. "what Hudson? Were you having a wet dream or were you "studying weapons" with Private Salinki.". Hudson gave him a wide grin which he returned. Salinki was a very hot blonde who had been in the other private's room alot recently, not liked he minded, his troops were stressed and they needed to blow off steam sometimes, if that ment fucking like rabbits , then so be it.

The phone rang and the master sergeant walked up to the phone and answered. The troops talk faded as the sergeant talked into the phone. Finally the put down the phone and lit a cigar. He took a drag and faced the marines. With a smirk he yelled "Get tactical marines!". The troopers cheered and ran to their weapon lockers. Erik opened his locker and pulled out his combat knife, and placed it into it's sheath. He grabbed his XM-26 .45 caliber assault rifle. He then pulled out his shotgun and a bandolier of 8-gauge shells and 10 mags of 45. Ammo then made for the pod bay.

- right I'll explain WW3 went down between the UN and a collection of poorer contries, the UN won and made a treaty assuring aid, equal footing ect. Not all countries were satisfied and that's why the Vimy was created, drop troopers were created to take out launch silos to prevent them from being used during WW3 and as such only 4 nukes were ever detonated

The ceramic body plating is basically the same stuff that modern day soldiers have in their Kevlar vests

Next chapter THE FLOOD ATTACK! Wait spoiler… ah shit I'm sure you figured as such anyway


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so now the flood attack, and I have to think of what to do next oh well here's chapter 3

September 5 2027, 12:35AM

Site 347

Private Forener slid his night vision goggles into place, unlike the night vision of the early 2000's this gave a full colour display. He still couldn't see shit inside the artifact, but he could hear it. There were moans and the sound of skittering across floors. Then he saw a small squid like thing come out on it's tentacles but before he could examine it further it exploded as a gunshot rang out. Then all hell broke loose, a flood of those squid things rushed out accompanied by, something. It was humanoid but in the sense that it had 4 appendages and walked upright, it was like a walking nightmare, one of it's "arms was composed of tendrils that wrapped together They opened up, hosing the enemy in burning lead, fires started and orange blood sprayed everywhere. But it wasn't enough, the orange tide was slowly inching towards them.

September 5, 2027 12:35AM

UNSS Vimy

Pod bay

The troopers raced to their pods, as a timer ran down on their watches, Erik put on his full face helmet as he heard it seal with his suit, his holographic HUD went through a series of checks then "nominal" read across his visor. He sat down in the chair to his pod after fitting his weapons to their racks. He pulled the pod closed and griped the controls as a comm link was opened "marines" Capitan bauer began "There has been an development on earth, 2 weeks ago a building was found after a methane explosion, it was not human. Today we sent in a science team to investigate and lost contact untill less than half an hour ago, they had escort of Joint Task Force 2 members. Out of 20 JTF members, only four survived, and only one scientist survived. That is your mission, ensure the survival of that scientist. Bauer out" The pod started moving into drop position, his troops were in good moods as the aptly named Private Hudson yelled "we're on an express elevator to hell, GOING DOWN!" Erik laughed at the "aliens" quote as the pods clamps started releasing. The beep of a private comm rang in his ear , "go ahead" he said "Sgt black I have video of what your facing sending now" " "thank you command" he said as the pod dropped.

September 5, 2027 12:37

Upper earth atmosphere

Traveling at Mach 4.2

The video ended as Erik was, for the first time since he was a child, he feared for his life. He decided not to show his squad, he didn't want to ruin their mood, down on the surface he could see flashes from gunfire but beyond that, nothing. He could see the amount if gunfire and saw that they were frantic, understandably. Then his world turned into pain as the chute opened.

September 5, 2027

12:39AM

Site 347

Private Forener slaped another mag into the bullpup housing of his C-13. He ran to the second line of sandbags and braced his rifle to his shoulder and fired. The tracers from him and others flew everywhere, as small gouts of flame from the API flared up. He looked behind him and saw a Ramm 2 IFV drive up, 30mm chaingun blazing a trail of explosions at the enemy, as they swarmed over the defenders of the first line, their bloodcurdling screams ringing through the night. He cursed as his ammo counter hit zero. Then he heard a sonic boom, and a loud "thump" behind him. He looked as he drew his pistol. Behind him he saw a pod open up and an armored soldier step out and pull his weapons out. He ran to the line and began firing. He knew that they were helljumpers but right now they were just extra guns.

September 5 2027, 12:54AM

Heavy transport E256 Entering lower atmosphere Master corporal Clark Ford opened the hatch to his gunner position, and took hold of his HW-245 minigun named BFG. he was out for blood, this was his country, his home and he was not going to let these bastards destroy it. "10 minuites till we get there" the pilot said "prepare for some nasty shit we can see gunfire from here". Clark cocked "BFG" and checked the 12.11mm caseless explosive ammo.

September 5, 2027, 12:54AM

UNSS Vimy

Bridge

"The ODSTs have landed sir", Bauer's comm officer said. " show the battlefield on the holo map." a grid flickered to life showing a semi circle of green triangles, and a square surrounding a sea of red. All we can do is pray they can make it until that transport arrives. "Message from the SecGen" "put it through" he walked to the comm screen and fixed his uniform. "Channel open" " Secretary general how can I help you" he said with a weary smile "Hello Johannes" he said returning the smile "God, you look terrible", " I feel terrible" he admitted " well we've heard... Disturbing things happening in Canada can you fill us and the rest of the UNSC in?" Johannes sighed as he pulled up some files, " from what we can tell, they are a parasitic life form that attaches itself to the chest of its victim, killing them we think". He sent some vids from the battle below. They paled as they watched, the general said "contain and eliminate this...thing." He saluted and said "yes sir" he turned to his XO and said "launch all pods, get every marine we have down to form a perimeter"

September 5 2027, 12:57AM

Site 347

Erik looked desperately for the transport and didn't see it, he Fired at a group of the "combat forms" and his 45. Bullets shredded them. Then a squidthing jumped at him, it never reached him as his combat knife bisected it. Orange goo splattered everywhere as he returned the knife to its sheath. He pulled out his shotgun from his back holster and fired a shot at a combat form. It fell with a large, powder burned hole in it's chest.

September 5, 2027 1:01AM

Heavy transport E256

ETA to site 347: 1 minute

Clark looked down at the circle of survivors as he spun up his gun. He could see plainly the forms of his enemy as he fired. SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FREIND YOU FUCKING CUNTS! He yelled as a bright flash erupted from his gun accompanied by a loud brrrrap. A bright streak of tracers reached out to the entrance and small explosions flared up around it. The aliens started flying apart. "Echo-two-five-six to ground teams, is the scientist still alive?" said the pilot "sir this is sergeant black, to answer your question, yes sir"

September, 5 2027 1:02

Site 347

Sgt. Black saw what looked like a small beetle morph into a huge hulk; he fired at it and saw the bullets bounce off. Shit! He yelled "we need heavy weapons" a private ran up with a GM34 "scepter" missile launcher.

September 5, 1:02AM

Site 347

Private Forener sited the launcher and locked on. There was a solid tone, and fired, a gout of flame flew out of the launcher as the missile flew out. He watched the missile fly towards the target, then a combat form stumbled and the missile hit it. "FUCK!" He yelled. In desperation he grabbed 2 grenades and stabbed an adrenaline shot into his chest as the pain turned into pure rage, with that he jumped the sandbags.

September 5, 2027 1:02AM

Site 347

Erik looked in awe as he saw the private jump the sandbags and rush the "tank". The private ran through the flood of enemies, crushing squidthings and dodging combat forms. He reached the tank and it swung at him, it hit the ground. The private ran up the arm and pulled the pins of two grenades. He then punched through the hide of it and shoved the grenades inside. He jumped off and a thump was heard. The tank fell down dead, his attention shifted to the wine of a transport and the grinding noise of a minigun firing. He saw the scientist get on then yelled "Come on marines! We are leaving!" They piled into the transport with the remains of the Canadian troops. The last solider was about to get in, then a fist sized hole blew out of his chest spraying blood, bone, and fragments of ceramic armour as he fell. My god... there using our weapons against us! The transport started hovering and a soldier burst through the wall of advancing aliens, and ran as fast as he could to the hovering transport. As the transport started to take off the solider jumped and grabbed Erik's outstretched hand. Erik pulled him in and said "what you did was damn impressive solider, what's your name?" Private Forener, sergeant. "Then tracers started flying by." Punch It he yelled

- There here's some action UNSC stands for United Nations Security Council R&R pls


	4. Chapter 4

Fixed. That is much better now as usual R&R I like to fix wat im doing wrong

September 5 2027 2:34AM

UNSS Vimy

Docking bay

Erik was the first one off the transport and he ran for the washroom, where he emptied the contents of his stomach. He had never seen anything like that, and he had seen a lot of shit. He walked out of the bathroom. He saw his diminished squad, out of 12 members, 3 were dead and 5 were wounded. Hudson and Salinki were alive, and so was he. He walked up to the private he had pulled into the transport. "How in the hell did you punch through the hide of that thing?" he asked, the private took off his glove revealing a robotic hand. "That makes sense" Erik said

September 5, 2027 3:23 AM

UNSS Vimy

Science lab

Dr. Elizabeth Draton hooked up her portable hard drive to the ship computer, as she sighed and sat back in her chair. she looked at the data files on the computer, and to her surprise they started downloading by themselves. She tried to pause the download but the controls were locked. She sat back and realizing she couldn't do at thing started thinking about what just happened. Her entire science team, dead she forced back a sob. She regained her composer and was about to start up the translation software when one of the drop troopers walked in. "oh, I'm sorry I'll come back later." he said in a deep English accent. "No it's ok" she replied "I could use the company.". He grabbed a chair and sat down beside her, and then he noticed her tears. "remembering what happened?" he said. "yes, I still can't believe it". " I can't either" he replied. An electronic chirp signaled the end of the download. She began searching through files. "So why are you here..." she said, searching for a name. Erik, sergeant Erik Black, he said" and "I come here to think, it's quiet here" there was another beep. "Talking to someone?" she looked at the screen. On the screen in large letters "hello" was displayed. She looked at the screen speechless she typed "hello?". "Ah finally could you be so kind as to plug in that holoprojector." she looked behind her and found the bulky machine. She tried to move it but it wasn't going anywhere. "May I" Erik said "sure" she replied. He moved, with some effort, the device into place. She plugged it in and instantly a hologram of a slim attractive woman with long brown hair appeared "whew now we can talk like civilized people now" the hologram said. "Wait... You... Your reclaimers, are you not?" Erik moved to a comm system. "Bridge, this is sergeant black we need the Capitan down here ASAP. "reclaimers?" Elizabeth said. "ah I see" then captain Bauer walked in " this better be important I'm trying to run a working defense here" perhaps I can explain Capitan." the AI said. What the hell? The captain said "I am 084 Tangent Course the AI of keyship 0893." "AI? As in artificial intelligence?" the captain said "yes" was the reply.

September 5 2010 6:00AM local

New York USA

Emergency meeting of the general assembly of the UN

Jean Maurece steeled himself for what was to be his most important speech of his diplomatic Career. He entered the assembly, and noticed the tired faces, he then knew that they had no clue about the crises. He took his seat at the table marked Canada and sorted through his notes. The session started. The secretary general walked up to the podium "ladies and gentlemen, sorry for waking you, but there has been an incident in Canada, from that I will take it to the Canadian ambassador to the UN, jean Maurece. Jean stood up and said "good morning, yesterday at 4:00pm local time we sent a small group into the artifact, which as you remember was found two weeks ago. There we lost contact for eight hours, after which we got this message." a recorder turned on and gunfire was heard with screaming and confused yelling. Then a coherent voice said this is bravo two Charlie...

September 5, 2027 3:36AM

UNSS Vimy

Science lab

Capitan Bauer looked at the AI " So you said you were an AI of a keyship, what is a keyship?" the AI answered " a keyship is a ship with access to installation 00 outside the galaxy." "Do you know anything about the parasite that has killed 3 of my men and hundreds of Canadian soldiers" her answer was... Chilling "The flood? On earth? By the mantle!" "get to the point" Captain Bauer said the AI regained her composer and said " the flood are a race of parasites that, at the time this construct received it's last transmission...

- Yes I'm already hard at work on the next chapter R&R Until then good day


	5. Chapter 5

Back with a new chapter thank you for the positive reveiw

September 5, 2027 4:12AM

Area surrounding site 347

The simple defense measures were in place, consisting of a wall of sandbags and 20 prefab redoubts, there were two full battalions of the standard UNAF marines as well as a full company of helljumpers, they had also 124 LTV-21 "ardvark" light infantry transports with the venerable M2 50 cal machinegun or the M270 self loading recoilless rifle or SLRR for short. Brigadier general Dmitri karlov looked at the numbers on his computer, he also saw some of the recordings from the first battle, and he wasn't sure if they could hold. The radio kicked to life "I've got movement, alpha sector". "probably a fox" the voice replied, I got a ping on my motion detector, Charlie sector" another voice replied " I got movement, delta, and bravo." said another Dimitri got on the radio " this is brigadier Karlov, prepare for combat, lock and load people.".

September 5, 2027 4:13AM

CFB Cold Lake

An alarm blazed, and a voice over the intercom said " all fighters prepare for air to ground missions, I repeat all fighters prepare for scramble". The pilots ran to their CF-35J Lightning II's as the armourers loaded up the ordinance to the aircraft. Capitan George Fisher got into his fighter and spun up the engines. He taxied out on to the runway and accelerated down it. He pulled up on the control stick and the plane took off. He said "what's this about command?" a voice replied "bombing mission to assist UNAF forces on the ground, use of direct energy weapons has been authorized". Those new pods on the belly they mean? "Yea" his copilot said, "can blow the skin off an elephant" "sounds like the sweet sound of overkill." fisher said with a laugh. So what the hell is the UNAF doing out in the middle of nowhere that requires shit needing to be blown up." "I don't know I just work here" the co pilot said with a laugh

September 5, 4:19 AM

Area surrounding site 347

Field HQ

Dmitri continued listening on the radio "motion trackers have huge amounts of ping, holy shit, All sectors constant ping... My god, ALL UNITS, INCOMING. He flicked on his night vision cameras placed at the prefab redoubts and saw... Deer lots of them running at full speed away. All units stand down, they're just deer. Nervous laughter filled the radio as his soldiers calmed down.

September 5, 2027 6:23AM local

New York

Emergency meeting of the general assembly of the UN

The videos from the battle ended. The entire room was silent except for hushed whispers. Finally the Russian ambassador spoke" this is... unbelievable, how many were lost?. "436, including now 4 ODST's" replied Jean Maurice " mien gott" the German ambassador said "the security council is voting on reinstating the THOR program as we speak" Maurice continued " is it that serious Jean?" said the American ambassador said. Those experiments cost the lives of nearly half the subjects. "you just saw what those things did to two fully armed companies of soldiers, not even the Helljumpers could make a dent in their numbers! They just might be our only hope!" the American sat down clearly distraught "irregardless we cannot tell the public about this, if even a hint of this comes out it will be panic on an unheard of scale." "indeed, nothing leaves this room. All records will be under the highest security..."

September 5, 2027 3:54AM

UNSS Vimy

Science lab

Captian bauer looked at the artificial construct as it finished describing the flood. "so the squidthings , or infection forms turn the people they land on into the combat forms?" Sgt black asked "yes, sergeant." "my god, the UN needs to hear this" Elizabeth asked " why what does it mean" "don't act stupid doctor, I may be a jarhead but I sure as hell know that this... Parasite this thing, if left unchecked, well we could be looking at the end of the human race. "Indeed sergeant, that is why I'm preparing to launch a pure fusion bomb. "the captain said "um Capitan I'd hate to bust your bubble but your fusion bomb wouldn't even dent the keyship that the gravemind is contained in". " the Capitan looked at the flickering avatar of the AI and said" the fireball of a 80 megaton fusion warhead burns at almost 5 million degrees Celsius how is it possible that it isn't going to be a cloud of vapor and plasma." a science far beyond your understanding." "Figures"

September 5, 2027 4:28AM

Area surrounding site 347

Alpha company front line

Chief petty officer 1st class James Duncan looked at the barren land in front of him that was cleared by the first explosion, a grizzled veteran from all the way back to the 1994 Somalia incident. He had fought in Iraq Afghanistan, and even in the north American campaign, and nothing smelt like a case of psychological warfare as this. They were getting multiple contacts from all over but no solid contacts. Over the radio he heard "I just lost sensor 3" James replied "understood" "2nd squad move up to sensor 3 and check it out" "yes chief came the reply" he saw the flashlights turn on and move up the hill.

Thankyou R&R pls


	6. Chapter 6

Well I'm back with a new chapter, sorry about the wait I just had a lot of shit happen in November, not a lot of writing time but I got my lazy ass off my bed and wrote R&R pls

September 5, 2029 4:49AM

Area surrounding site 347

Bravo sector

Private Jones moved up the slope as a cold wind blew down it. Jones shivered in his ceramic armour. He clutched his assault rifle in his hand; the metal started sticking to his damp hands. He scanned the top of the hill for any sign of life, but all he saw was darkness. The temperature had dropped from 12 degrees to 3 degrees over night. "Hey Joe hurry up, we're coming up on the sensor" came the harsh whisper of his sergeant. "Form a perimeter, if there's any movement, shoot it. The tech walked though the men trying to get into their positions. He turned on his flashlight and sat back. "Well this isn't good; there is not a chance in fucking hell I can fix this." "Why what's wrong" said the sergeant. Looks like someone took an axe to it. "Replied the tech. The sergeant bent down to examine the wreckage of the detector when he saw something move. He fired and a blinding light flashed through the darkness, and they saw a huge mass of twisted alien flesh. "Holy shit! Yelled Jones as he stitched a line of burning 7.62 mm death into the advancing horde. "Fall Back! Yelled the sergeant."

September 5, 2029 4:52AM

UNSS Vimy

Science Lab

A beep sounded in Bauer's ear "go ahead". "We have contact, sir" came the voice "thank you on my way" Bauer replied he turned to the A.I. and said I'm sorry but there has been an incident on earth. "Perhaps, I could be of assistance" said the A.I. "How so?" Said Bauer. Well I could provide tactical advice, propose new technology, and help pilot this vessel." "I don't know …" "look here, this parasite was pushing my creators to the verge of extinction when my vessel crashed. I will not see the people who were designated as the reclaimers of our technology suffer the same fate!" "….I see, doctor I want the A.I. hooked up within the hour. As for you Sergeant Black, your squad needs sleep. The sergeant, still in his combat armour, gave a crisp salute and walked out the door.

September 5, 2029 4:54AM

Site 347

Bravo sector

Gunner Frank Heller sat on the back of the LV-124 on his SLRR, he couldn't see anything in the night, and then there was a flash of gunfire. Instantly he flicked on the lights of his gun on and he saw a horde of monstrous things encroaching on them. He dialed in an anti personnel shell and the pneumatic loader sprang into action. A light appeared on the side of the gun and he pulled the trigger and the shell flew down into the mass, exploding above a large group of the combat forms, turning them into pulverized goo. The light came on again and he fired the frag round detonating above a tank and doing nothing. "AP", he yelled, "one heavy ass round coming up" called his load operator. The light came on and he tracked his target "Fuck, would you stop moving please" he said to the tank, as if on cue the tank looked up and stopped moving. "Thank you" yelled frank as ten pounds of depleted uranium flew out of his SLRR at mach 10+. The round passed though the tank and the kinetic energy caused a small explosion behind it.

September 5 2029 5:00 AM

Bonnyville

Patrick Westcot's apartment

Patrick woke up at 5AM exactly; he never recovered from his military training. He laughed as he looked at his arm where the neural interface cased an ugly gun metal gray on his otherwise normal arm. He had several other implants all over his body, which he covered. He put on his pants and a shirt. He opened his dresser and grabbed his Sig 226 unloaded it and walked downstairs. He opened his weapons locker and placed it in beside his "illegal" P-90 submachine gun. He kept it because it was the gun he used when he was in UNSECOP, most known for the THOR super soldier program, which is what he was, that is why he had the implants, and technically he was still UNSECOP's bitch.

It had been 2 weeks since the explosion, even though he had been involved with world war 3 from the beginning, save the 3 years it took to train him to be a THOR; he still was disturbed by his crew's deaths. Sure he had crushed people's heads to a gray pulp in his armour clad hand, but to see civvies like that… its shit like that that can get under your skin. That was the thing in his line of work he rarely was used for front line combat. He started to remove the 9mm bullets from the magazine that was contained in the Sig. He turned on the T.V. and switched it to CBC news. He heard rumors of UNAF aircraft flying all around Cold Lake, which is normal considering they use the bomb range all the time.

September 5 2029 5:07AM

UNSS Vimy

Bridge

Bauer looked at the holo map in dismay. In the centre was a huge mass of red surrounded by a thin line of green his XO looked on, remarking "those boys are screwed". Bauer said to his Weapons officer "can we get a firing solution right down the centre". " I don't know, at this angle to the site we could hit Bravo sector, then there was a yell of " got it!" and the AI appeared on the deck "Miss me?" Bauer allowed a smirk and replied "indeed, now let's get down to the matt….". "Sir I'm reading some weird shit about 100 KM to port." "Like what lieutenant?" The Lieutenant continued to look at the screen "Sir Spectrometers are reading… nothing, nothing at all, no background or anything". "Rad counts?" "100 milirads above norm and rising, sir its hawking radiation." "Get me a visual" said the Bauer

A screen flickered on and shows the area of space in question, the area was shimmering. It then opened into a dark blue sphere. "what the fuck?" said his XO as a streamlined, purple ship twice the size of the Vimy appeared out of the "portal" "slipspace rupture detected" the AI chimed.

Sorry guys going to have to wait for the space battle


	7. Chapter 7

YEAH this story is back in operation hopefully, my writers block is still there so help would be welcomed, also im writing a dbz fanfic called Two Sayians so if you're a fan give it a read and you are welcome to give some criticism

As always I do not own halo or any part beyond the characters I create, that's bungies job

September 5 2029 5:08 AM

UNSS Vimy Bridge

"sound general quarters, charge the rail gun, and load all missiles" Bauer ordered as the lights dimmed from the rail gun power draw. "Sir I recommend trying to establislsh communications." his XO said "agreed, I don't think that we could do anything to it..." "Uhh sir, what is that" he looked at the ship and saw small lines of red forming to a centre point. "Readings?" "spectrometers read it as hydrogen, temp at Holy shit 10000 c plus" "I'm getting drag from a magnetic field" Bauer took all of it in and made a decision" fire the rail gun" the ship jolted as the 50 tonne slug flew out of the ship at .01 the speed of light. At the same time a bright ball of super heated plasma lanced out of the strange ship. The slug never made it, a shimmering field took the full force of the round "What the hell, shields ?" said the weapons officer " starboard emergency thrusters 10 second burst, NOW!" a rumbling filled the ship as the chemical rockets pushed the 450000 tonne ship out of the way of the searing plasma. Bauer held his breath as the Vimy slid slowly to the side. He gripped his chair as the plasma passed out of view. The ship shuddered slightly then it was quiet "rail gun charged and loaded sir" the weapons officer said "fire" Bauer snapped. Once again the 50 tonne depleted uranium slug was launched and in 1.1 seconds the slug collided with the energy barrier like last slug, however the shield only slowed down the slug this time, and impacted with half the original force. This was enough to punch through the hull and 3 decks.

September 5 2029 8:10AM local

United Nations office of military intelligence Section 3

Things had changed after the third world war, the UN had become the forefront in new tech, not to mention a military powerhouse that put the US to shame. But there were secrets that the world couldn't know; they didn't realize how close world war 3 had been. The THOR project was one such secret, 150 of the best specop soldiers in the world were chosen for it, taken by force, and then were subject to the harshest, most brutal training ever conserved. A full one quarter died in that hellhole. Then there were the augmentations that made them stronger, quicker, and more resilient, a quarter died or were disabled beyond repair. Then there was the armour. One ton of titanium, ceramic plating, servos and neural interfaces. The THORs were killing machines after that. No human weapon short of a tank round could scratch them. In the end only 2 died in combat. Director Foster thought about the past war and all of its battles, from when it started in Israel to the last battle in Tehran, all the hardship and the death of 310 million people now looked like some brushfire war compared to the mass of "flood" coming out of the artifact. He looked again at the known flood forms, he wondered what the hell kind of place evolved these things. Several satellites were above the site now and were returning the first pictures back and they showed enemy forces in the tens of thousands clashing with the hastily set up defenses of the UNAF marines. The phone rang on his desk and he picked it up "foster" he said. A computerized voice spoke over the speaker "enter omega security clearance code" "Echo nine Quebec Zulu five hotel seven" "voiceprint recognized as Foster D. M, call approved connecting now..." a voice he recognized as the secretary general said "Foster, good to see you remember your omega clearance code I trust everything is ready". "Yes the armour is ready sir" he replied "good because the Security Council just voted unanimously for THOR to be reinstated he replied "I'll make the calls"

September 5, 2027

Airspace over site 349 12000 feet

"this is Delta one requesting targets" Captain Fisher said into the radio. In the instant he connected to the ground comms he was overwhelmed by what can only be described as chaos. There were yells of "we need more ammo" and "CORPSMAN!" but what were the most disturbing were the screams of terror and pain he heard over the radio. "This is delta one requesting priority one targets" a calm collected voice spoke over the chaos "highlighting target area for you". A massive grid appeared on his H.U.D. "right that's large" the voice of delta four said over the radio "engage at will" Fisher said as he went into his attack dive. He loaded up a GCM-45 and he dropped it. As he pulled out of the dive he broke the sound barrier. The bomb separated into 200 bomblets and homed in on heat signatures and detonated with a loud crackle. Fisher quickly banked and armed the main gun; the gun spewed 100 25mm high explosive rounds a second at the orange sea below them, the small flashes carving a path into the horde. "Try the new guns" Fosters copilot said. "will do rounds coming in at 365,000 miles a second" foster said with a smile "this is too easy" he added as he banked into another dive "put on your sunglasses and get down he said into the radio, charge at one hunerad percent firing. Two pods on the wings of the aircraft lit up with an intense blue light and projected a blue beam into the horde turning the place into a crematorium setting fire to anything flammable within 40 yards of the beams. The resulting convection created a rush of air into the area turning it into a small firestorm. Over the radio heard cheers and cries of hoora. He smirked at the radio. "Uhh fish, I got a lot of airborne heat signatures no IFF" his copilot said. He looked out of the cockpit and with his night vision he could see several large swarms of winged monstrosities. "delta flight, drop tanks and move to engage airborne hostiles" one of his missiles beeped a lock, wasting no time he fired and a single streak of fire flew out of the internal ordnance bay, tracking its target, it detonated in the swarm sending a dozen creatures falling to the ground in pieces. The other aircraft did likewise sending more falling to the ground.

Frank: Yea that's chapter seven

Bauer: Yea your trying to blow me up

Black: Yea me too

Frank: it's a halo fanfic if you didn't want to almost get blown up you shouldn't of signed up

Black: I didn't have a choice…

Fisher: Stop your bitching, anyway I hope you enjoyed me blowing shit up and all that good stuff read and review and until then…

Frank: THAT'S MY LINE, good day


	8. Chapter 8

And im back with this story, not going to write much here as I have another story to go through

I do not own halo that's bun…or 343 studio…(sighs) that's Microsoft's job!

-+-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-0-=-=

September 5, 2027

UNSS Vimy

Barracks deck

Sgt. Black had just finished taking off his armour when the general quarters klaxon sounded. "What the fuck?" he yelled as he ran back to his locker. He opened it and threw on the armour and loaded his rifle. He had just put on his helmet when Hudson and Salinki burst through the door to their lockers. He saw she had been crying and that Hudson's usually immature nature was not present and he was actually an adult for once. He put his eight gauge shotgun, covered in Norse engravings in his back holster and said "I know better than to make some quip about bodily fluids staining corps property when you guys are like this, what's up? Salinki sniffed and said, "Jean died... A few minutes after we got back." Jean was their heavy gunner, gotten from the Canadian special service force, he was a damn good soldier, put his duty to his planet before anyone else. He had probably the best sense of humor he had ever seen.

Erik sat down on the metal bench and looked into his helmet, seeing his scared face in the reflection of the polarized face plate. "He died... so we could get on the transport; he held them off while we got on." Hudson said, in a tone so serious that Erik questioned that it was really him. "Oh Christ, that makes four gone in one battle, and two more out of commission, our squad has been cut in half, for what? A hectare of ground?" said another trooper "no, they died to save humanity, this threat goes far beyond ground, these things could mean the end of everything. Black said "they're not after oil, water or air; they're after us, now c'mon we need to get to the bridge.

September, 5 2027

UNSS Vimy

Bridge

"Launch missile pods A, B, and C, let's finish these bastards off!" Bauer said "Done!" the weapons officer yelled over the thump of launching missiles. Dozens of streaks of light shot towards the unknown enemy. Cold blue strobes of light flew in all directions as the ship defended it with its point defense weapons. A few of the missiles burst into silent balls of flame. The majority detonated against the ship's hull... And did absolutely nothing beyond peel the purple paint.

"God damn it" the weapons officer yelled "fire the rail gun, gut that thing" Bauer yelled. A loud thump sounded and a grinding noise throughout the ship. "What was that?" Bauer yelled. The damage control officer replied "we have a separation in the rails, looks like a hull breach in an unpressurized section on the underbelly of us, caused by a laser. In short, the rail gun is now a giant piece of super cooled junk.

"FUCK!" Bauer yelled slamming his fist into his chair. Knowing that it was his last chance. Then Sgt. Black walked into the bridge, he looked at the ship and said "you've got to be kidding me, more aliens." black said "remember when people thought we were alone." The joke earned an exasperated smile from the captain. "You came at a bad time black, it looks like we lose". The captain said sighing "we lost the rail gun" A beep sounded at the sensor station and the officer looked at the station and he immediately perked up "four new contacts on radar, three coming from earth, one... Out by the moon. I've got friendly IFF's from the three coming up from earth on intercept course with the alien craft, and the one out by the moon is not generating any, spectrometers are reading metal similar to our friends over there, he's also on an intercept course.",

"Full reverse thrust let's give these guys some room and see what they do." Bauer said "sir there firing!" the sensor officer yelled "sound impact alarms!" Bauer yelled half a second later a cluster of blue tinted explosions detonated all over the alien ship. Bauer shielded his eyes from the bright blue blasts. The vessel was still operational when five rail gun slugs plowed right through the ship, causing the ship to explode in a massive fireball the bridge burst into cheers as black smiled. "Open a com channel to the ships; tell them that shot just earned their weapons officers a case of beer. It was smiles all around as the remains of the enemy ship started to burn up.

September 5, 2027

Area around site 349

Bravo sector

The air strike had obliterated the frontline of the flood onslaught, and the fire had halted any more from getting close and brigadier Karlov took this chance to evacuate his wounded, in just one hour of combat out of 3421 marines 754 had died and 342 had been injured beyond any usefulness leaving him with 2325 combat ready soldiers. This did not bode well as he knew that he was still vastly outnumbered. If there was any bright spots it was that out of 788 ODST's only thirteen were out of commission, a testament to their skill. Also all of their LV-21's were still operational and still had plenty of ammo. He looked up and saw the spinning aerial battle in the sky and his heart sank. If they had air units that brought an entirely new problem, with only one solution. "Call a general retreat, while we still have time." he said to his chief of staff. The officer retorted "but we can still hold them, I don't see how that a retreat could improve our position." We walked right into a damned trap captain, their behind the line, and we need to get back to a better position or two thousand three hundred and twenty five soldiers will be dead in a few hours!" he then saw what the general saw and said "this can't be happening, we need more troops, we need tanks, artillery, more air support and some damned orbital bombardment capability!". He said in anger "it's too late we've got to get the hell out of here before they spring the trap, but I do have a plan...

September 5 2027

Covenant stealth corvette enkindlers light

Exiting high lunar orbit

"ship master, we have been detected by one of the ships in orbit if the planet", "then we have no choice, major Duma, open communications over the radio band, slandered friendly greetings, minor begin work on a translation on their language.". Shipmaster Reka' Mantee' said decisively. The two went to work immediately to their tasks. He left the bridge to go to his private quarters to report the success of his mission. As he walked through the hallways passing Sangheili busy at their tasks, Unggoy sleeping by their methane tanks, as others busy themselves with the simple tasks the state of the art ship needs to remain working.

He entered his quarters and said "put me through to the higher arches". He knelt as the hologram flickered to life. "I have dealt with the kig'yar pirates who stole the dreaded respite". He said "good, is there anything else". The wrinkled form said. "Yes, we were detected by a primitive vessel in orbit around the planet we tracked them to."Have they made any hostile movements"? The prophet said, his interest now perked. "No I would describe them as looking on with carful curiosity.", "did they engage the dreaded respite?" the prophet asked? "Yes, they were the one to give the deathblow, higher arch". "very good, have you sent the standard greetings?" the prophet continued "yes high arch, I also began to translate their language." the prophet smiled "excellent, you have done outstanding work shipmaster, consider yourself now the rank of fleet master of the fleet of reveling light, and your new ship is the carrier "force of reckoning".

Reka' looked up in pride and said "I'm honored" "until your fleet arrives, you shall represent the covenant and all we have to offer to these beings." The prophet said, smiling. "Yes higher arch" with that the hologram faded and reka' stood. He returned to the bridge and said "bring us alongside the vessel who first detected us."

September 5, 2027

HMCSS Juno

Entering geosynchronous orbit

Bridge Commander Jim Irving saw the unknown ship explode into thousands of pieces and said "outstanding shot lieutenant. Irving looked at the Juno class frigate's schematics. The new mk.3 crusader coil gun was ages ahead of the "Excalibur", the gun fired a tungsten slug weighing only 3 tons the slug can travel much faster than the DU slug that the Vimy fires, also, tungsten is harder and is a great way to breach a hull. The ship was made of two meters of a new titanium alloy that has been given the name of Titanium alloy A. They considered it a "hyper strong metal" meaning, well it's strong, stronger than any other metal ever known to exist. She was not a huge ship at only 247 meters, compared to the Vimy or especially the USS Iowa it was tiny. The Iowa was massive, harnessing the power of three fusion engines to power the four kilometer long vessel. This thing was a battleship it had three coil guns and, as a memorial to Americas battleships the ship had 42 15inch guns on its sides, mounted on turrets ad well as hundreds of point defense lasers and chain guns defending it. Covered in 15 meters of titanium A she was unstoppable, not even a nuke could take her out. Move us under the Vimy, train cameras on the damaged section. The screens showed a large burned hole in the bottom of the Vimy. "Yep that's right by the rail gun" the damage control officer said, stroking his chin. She'll need a new main gun, that's for sure, looks like a point defense gun got caught up in the blast, interesting, it looks like burn damage, looks like a laser, but..." he trailed off "but what" Irving said. That splash damage, lasers don't have splash damage, it's a clean burn, my best guess is plasma, if that had been in a pressurized section, and she'd be missing the entire bottom deck. "Wow that's a lucky break." Irving said "sir I'm getting chatter over the radio bands!" the com officer said. "Let's see it lieutenant. A hologram appeared and a series of pictographs showed themselves.

September 5, 2027

UNSS Vimy,

Bridge

Elisabeth looked at the pictographs and came up with one conclusion; they had come to talk peace. "Tangent, I was wondering what you thought of this." The hologram of the A.I. Flickered to life and said "it is a series of pictographs, meaning is quite clearly a gesture of peaceful interaction, would you like me to elaborate doctor". "No thank you tangent." Give our findings to the Capitan." Elizabeth rubbed her tired eyes and grabbed the phone on her desk. "Captain I'm going to bed.", "I understand thank you for your assistance doctor". She said "goodnight" and got into the cot provided for her and as soon as she hit the mattress she passed out.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-1854-=-=

Hope you enjoyed, pls R&R, until next update goodday


	9. Chapter 9

And I'll start this up again because why the hell not,

Halo belongs to 343 studios

===0===

September, 5, 2027

U.S.S. Iowa

Admiral Frank Miller had thought he had seen it all in world war three; after all it was the most destructive war in human history. But after he received the data from the Vimy about what was going on down on the surface, he didn't know, this parasite was definitely a threat to all life on earth. He was still trying to fit his head around this, added to that was these aliens that appeared out of nowhere, and now they were coming to meet them for god knows what. He had come up half loaded with troops, there wasn't time to get the 430th mechanized or half of the 5th armoured division, before they launched out of the ocean by antimatter rockets, the only thing that could get the three kilometre vessel in the air, which then after they separated, detonated in a massive explosion. So to say he has had a rough day is an understatement. He was nonetheless dressed in his dress uniform, boots polished to a blinding sheen, and medals of a dozen campaigns on his chest. Next to him was Captain Bauer, in his dark blue U.N. dress uniform with a similar amount of medals, topped by his bright blue beret.

"I think we just got involved in intergalactic affairs, way before we're ready." Bauer said matter of factly "You don't say…" Miller replied deep in thought. "The pictographs stated their desire to meet us on our terms." A voice said over the radio in Bauer's ear. "Thank you Tangent." Bauer replied as he looked at the closed airlock. "What's the U.N. doing about this… parasite?" Miller asked "Getting on a war footing, the UNAF Army is mobilizing as is the Canadian Army and Air Force." Bauer said "Marines and Hell jumpers are already down there but the casualties have been tremendous, I've got my best commander down there but it's just not enough, but… the THOR's are being deployed." Bauer said with a tinge of hope.

Bonnyville

Patrick Westcot's apartment

The news report continued as he saw the crisis at the bombing range as hundreds of oil workers tried to go to their jobs but were stopped by combat ready UNAF Marines. Yells of anger and plenty of cursing was heard as the reporter tried to yell over the rabble. "What the fuck is going on…" he started until his tablet beeped indicating a new message. Picking it up he opened the message and to his surprise it asked for his omega security code. Typing it in he read the message.

**To:** patrickwestcotD36

**From: **UNSCEMA

**Subject:** Immediate Deployment

WARNING: Under United Nations code EMA-03421 This message is to be deleted/destroyed upon reading, failure for any member of UNSECOP to comply may result in immediate arrest and incarceration.

Under the United Nations Emergency Measures Act, all THOR project members are hereby recalled to active duty for immediate deployment.

UNSECOP

Patrick deleted the message and said "Oh shit…." he looked back at the T.V. and he saw the reporter running and saying "Something has happened; the UN Forces have rushed us out at gun point. We are moving away and…" She stopped as gun shots were heard "OH MY GOD WHAT IS THA-"she started to yell until she was cut off. "What the hell is going on?" Patrick asked to nobody when his buzzer rang out. He walked up to it and said "Yes?" "Major Patrick Westcot?" The reply came "Yes, this is major Westcot". "We are here to retrieve you sir." The voice said "Understood on my way down.

North gate CFB Cold Lake air weapons range

5.6KM from site 349

Screams were heard from the crowd as a .50 caliber wielding LV-21 screeched to a halt in front of the checkpoint and fired on the abomination that used to be a man, tearing it apart. An armoured man with one star on his chest plate stepped out and yelled "Gentlemen, the perimeter has been compromised, but we have an exfil plan to get us to a better position, I believe our enemy will be following us and us alone because it needs weapons to fight us. I don't pretend I know our enemy but right now if I was in their position I would be making it a point to follow us to nab our weapons. Now the battalion will be falling back by platoons to this position, when we reach here I will leave our ODST Company to hold this point until we set up on that hill." Brigadier Karlov said pointing at a nearby hill. "I've just received word down the pipe that the canucks are sending us everything they got in the area. Troops, armour, artillery, and a ton of air support, as a matter of fact…" he paused as the supersonic roar of rocket artillery was heard overhead, followed by distant explosions. "Now our reinforcement are not arriving for quite some time as their armour was stationed about two hundred clicks away and their troops ain't moving until they've got their armour ready to go.". A few troops shook their heads in disappointment. "I know, but they need time to mobilize, and the UNAF is the only force in the area, and we WILL hold them back, now get this road cleared, we can't let civvies get caught up in this!." Karlov yelled as a resounding "YES SIR" filled the air.

USS IOWA

Airlock 3

The airlock clamp sealed with a loud thump and Sargent Black began to sweat nervously as he checked the thermal readout on his helmet, he could see six, eight foot tall heat signatures behind it. He looked at the rest of his depleted squad and motioned to get ready, as a few U.S. Army Rangers did the same. "Exterior pressure, matched with interior atmosphere." The airlock operator said as he drew his sidearm, an M-9 pistol. "Cracking it open… giving a countdown." He continued

"Five." A number of status lights from both his ODST's and the army rangers shone green on his HUD.

"Four" Hudson and Salinki raised their rifles in preparation

"Three" the locking clamps released from the airlock

"Two" The red dot site on Black's XM-28 lined up with one of the blotches on the thermal readout

"One" a hiss permeated the air as the airlock inched open, inside the six aliens were led by a taller one wearing gold armour, at his flanks were two in white armour and finishing off the formation were two red armoured aliens. "Peace, we mean only to talk." The one in the golden armour yelled at the troops awaiting him. Black was initially stunned that the alien could speak English but managed to stammer out "Stand down!" He walked up to the massive alien and said "I am Sergeant Erik Black, and I bid you welcome to Earth… our home." The Alien looked at the troops positions and said "A wise plan to repel boarders, you are experienced in warfare I see. I am Fleet master Reka' Mantee' and we wish to speak to whomever is in command of this vessel." The massive alien boomed. Upon hearing the rank of the Alien in front of him Black immediately straightened up and snapped off a quick salute. "They are expecting you, please follow me. "Black said as the soldiers formed up around the group and the began to navigate the corridors towards the Iowa's meeting room.

UNAF transport

Over Greenland

Traveling at Mach 4.3

Patrick looked at his old commander David Germaine, sitting in the seat across from him and smiled a bit. "Been a while hasn't it Dave?" "It has indeed Pat, I take it oilfield didn't work out?" The aging man replied. "well it worked out until the rig I was on decided to blow up, and now some alien… thing is under it doing god knows what." Patrick said "it's down there spewing out the most deadly parasite we've ever encountered, we're mustering all our forces but… it's just not enough." Dave said shaking his head. "So you're calling us back to fight this thing, sounds like the old days, dropping into North Korea back when we were scared shitless about their nukes." Pat said with a smile "Trust me, WW3 was nothing compared to this." Dave said "And we THOR's are ready to give it the asskicking it needs, just say when." Pat said confidently "right now, we're here." Dave said as the transport descended on a glacier

====1420=====

And there we go, R&R and all that good shit I'm gonna go write another chapter for a different story and as always until next time… good day


End file.
